


Birds and the Bees

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, Multi, My Sins Will Be Unforgiven, all the incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Raven tried to kill them all and Blake ran away, but what's a little abandonment and attempted murder among family?Especially with the bandit tribes having their very own way of righting wrongs.





	Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Miles said that this is off-limits and should never be.
> 
> I should not have this power.

"I—I don't think this is a good idea," Yang mumbled with her eyes flickering from one person to the next. Raven was staring at her with a look in her eyes Yang really didn't want to dwell in, Blake stood there wide-eyed and definitely dwelling in it, and Qrow was standing back openly appreciating Blake's assets from behind.

"Nonsense," Raven purred as she shoved Yang backwards and onto a bed. Pleased by the utter lack of resistance and the deep flush on her daughter's face, she jumped onto the bed and straddled her, pressing her hands on Yang's biceps to keep her arms down and looming over her with the black hair cascading down around Yang's face. "There is only one way for really solving issues in the family, and you city-dwellers are far too stuck-up to see it."

Yang opened her mouth to reply, but the words died in her throat as Raven swooped down and claimed her in a kiss. It was not a kind one, too toothy and aggressive – not to mention wrong wrong _wrong_ – but the sheer passion robbed Yang of her breath, the heat seeping uncomfortably deep into her abdomen. It shouldn't be this hot. Why was it this hot? The thoughts scurried away when Raven fisted her hair and used it to tilt Yang's head up to assert her dominance.

"That... We aren't—I don't think that—" Blake stammered from the side, losing her train of thought as the sight before her took precedence over coherent thought. Seeing Yang made so meek was an aphrodisiac on its own, but Raven was dominating Yang with such trivial ease that it made Blake's breath waver. The two on the bed were so alike, with their eyes closed only the color of hair and a few crow's feet telling them apart. Their gorgeous bodies pressed together and rubbed in all the right ways, Yang trapped under the mane of black hair until Raven flicked it to the side, revealing Yang's flushed and panting face and then diving back down to resume the ravenous kiss. Raven pulled back again, yanking on Yang's precious hair again to better expose her throat and moved to bite down onto the side of her neck. A throaty moan escaped Yang as she flinched, her eyes blowing wide open.

"Quite the sight, eh kitty-cat?" Blake gulped as she was torn from her dreaming by the voice behind her, calloused hands settling on her shoulders. "Yeah, she has that effect on people," Qrow continued and slid his hands up to grasp the collar of her coat.

"I—yeah," Blake managed. She felt like she should do something. Things like kicking, screaming, yelling and a lot of running, all of those definitely sounded like things she really should have been doing five minutes ago, but she couldn't tear her eyes off Yang who was writhing and hissing under Raven, and instead just let Qrow slide the coat off her shoulders. She could acutely feel the air currents on her skin, suddenly very conscious about the fact that maybe his dear old father had had a point about her current outfit. She blinked rapidly and shooed those thoughts away, her father being the absolute last thing she wanted to think about now of all times. Distractions were plentiful, thankfully, and her eyes locked onto Yang's as Raven switched to the other side of her neck, chasing a choked moan out of her.

"I like it when your ears flick like that," Qrow murmured behind her and ran her hands down Blake's sides, lightly tugging at her belt. Her cat ears swiveled at the mention, locking back to Yang. "Easy there, kitten," Qrow said and slid her hands back up, this time starting to shimmy his fingertips under the band of her top.

"Don't..." she said, her throat unexpectedly dry, and the fingers stopped immediately. "Don't call me that." They weren't familiar enough for vaguely racist nicknaming. Apparently they were familiar enough for a lot of other things though, she thought as he chuckled and resumed sliding his hands under her top.

"Apologies," Qrow whispered into her human ear and palmed her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Is—is this really fine?" Blake mumbled, the point of no return so far behind her that she wasn't sure when it had been crossed, the sudden absurdity of the situation still having her reeling.

"'course it is," Qrow said into her neck, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Because..." Blake started, tripping over her tongue as she tried to map out the extent of it. Because she's my girlfriend? She's your niece? _She_ is her mother? _She's your twin?_ "—because..." she tried again, getting lost as Raven roughly pulled down Yang's top and revealed her perky breasts, licking her lips and latching onto a bared nipple, making Yang arch and moan. "—I mean..." she trailed off, breathing heavily as Qrow started kneading her breasts and Yang's moan hitched as Raven flashed a toothy grin. "I, uh..." She wasn't sure where she was going, and felt her arms floating upwards as he started pulling her top off.

"Thought as much," Qrow chuckled and flipped her top off entirely, throwing it somewhere to the side.

Yang was in hell. There was no way heaven would feel this good. Her eyes lost focus as Raven bit down on her again – and gods above how did that woman have teeth that sharp – which made her groan loudly, with fresh, hot pain blooming from her nipple and pooling in her stomach. She exhaled through her teeth when the bite let go, replaced by a warm tongue lapping at the throbbing spot. Yang's arms twitched from the pain, reflex trying to make her cover herself, but Raven's iron grip on her arms kept them firmly down and her chest vulnerable. The thought made her shudder, and she flexed against the grip, only for Raven to growl and bite down on the same spot, tightening the hold. Yang's eyes fluttered closed, the intense feeling of powerlessness making the arousal in her core flare as the crushing grip held her down. She took unsteady breaths as blood pounded in her ears, throwing her head back down in an attempt to release some of the pressure. She choked and coughed when her vision found focus upside-down, meeting Blake's eyes. Yang's eyes didn't stay there for long as they flicked down, and the tension in her stomach tied itself into knots.

"Your girlfriend here does have a nice pair, doesn't she?" Qrow said from behind Blake, bouncing his hands up and down to make her breasts jiggle. Yang replied – not with human words, but she did – as Raven let go of her breast and straightened up, the motion tearing Yang's eyes away from Blake. Raven smirked and looked at Yang's chest, no doubt admiring her handiwork there as she licked her lips slowly. The red eyes flicked up to meet Yang's, and the aura of dominance she exerted seemed to intensify as the gaze bore down on Yang, making her feel small and so very, very aroused.

Blake swallowed when the hard, red eyes turned to look at her, openly roaming over her body. "She's still clothed, Qrow," Raven said as if talking about the weather and looked down at Yang who whimpered. The quiet sound made chills run down Blake's spine as she felt Qrow's hand drift down, tracing her abdominal muscles.

"So are you," he said as his hands reached Blake's belt and started tugging it open. Raven only hummed in response and shuffled on top of Yang, shimmying away the pair of black panties she had been wearing and throwing them away. Blake let out a high-pitched exhale when Raven shuffled towards Yang's face, lilac eyes going wide as they glanced at Blake for a split-second before the skirt fell over her head. Blake blinked herself back to present when she heard mumbled swear from behind her, realizing that her own pants had started to fall while she had been preoccupied with Yang and Raven, her undies staying up still. As were her pants, for the most part, as they had gotten stuck on the collars of her thigh-high boots. It took her a moment to realize that no, this wasn't a dream, and as such she had to be an active participant, and she started shimmying out of her shoes, balancing on one foot as Qrow tugged them off.

Raven chuckled but didn't comment more, letting out a long, indulgent moan as she settled on Yang's face. "And my, she is _good,"_ she said, drawling out the last word and stretched her arms, pushing out her chest. Blake almost tripped and fell over when Raven reached back, undoing a lace and dropping the wide textured sash around her midsection, letting the sides of her shirt flare out and reveal a strip of her stomach. "And I think she likes a show," Raven husked out while looking into Blake's eyes. Blake nodded weakly, not trusting her voice enough to speak as Qrow finished off pulling her last boot off, taking her pants with it.

Blake's breathing hitched when Qrow rose behind her, tracing her calves and legs with his hands until he cupped her hipbones. The hold was firm, and she found herself spreading her legs slightly as the hand slid towards her sex. She grasped behind her back with her hands, emboldened enough to cop a feel of Qrow's ass and placing her other hand behind his head. He hummed again and pressed his chin against her neck, making Blake shudder as the stubble scratched at her skin. He pressed more firmly against her sex as Blake pulled them together, feeling an inviting hardness press against herself. The smirk never left Raven's face as she leaned back and started gyrating her hips, the sides of her shirt drifting further apart and revealing more of her stomach as well as a layer of bandages covering her breasts. Blake wasn't sure if it was that or Qrow's hand finally pressing against her sex, but she let out a moan, pressing harder onto the touch and feeling how the strong arms pressed against her. She gasped and ground harder when the fingers started moving up and down, already becoming damp from the moisture. The sudden, low hum right next to her ear made her gasp, and Qrow moved his free hand back up to palm her breast, kneading it and tweaking the nipple.

"M—more," she gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot from her nipple, Raven laughing in response as she dropped off one of her red vambraces and started removing the rest of her clothes. "Oh, she's really appreciating this, isn't she?" Blake had a clever retort to that, or at least she thought she did until Qrow's hand suddenly dove under the fabric and brushed against her lips, making her moan and almost buckle over. Qrow's hold on her righted her quickly, letting both of them stare at Raven undressing. The fingers kept rubbing against Blake's pussy with each dropping garment making her wetter. Raven was clearly enjoying her audience and made no attempt to hide her occasional gasps as Yang worked her over, taking her time to slide off her shirt until she was wearing only her boots, skirt and the breast bindings. With a devious smirk, she started tugging off the bandage, Blake bucking and moaning as Qrow _finally_ pushed a finger into her as Raven's binding started to unfurl. It was slow, so slow as Raven rolled off each layer individually, her chest pushing out little by little until the bandage couldn't hold on and dropped entirely.

Blake and Qrow let out the same moan – if an octave apart – as Raven's chest was revealed. Age had treated her fairly, as was the case with most Aura-users, and her breasts remained firm and perky. She smiled demurely as she leaned forward and shook them from side to side, and the small, muffled moan which came from under her skirt kicked something off in Blake. She pushed forwards slightly, moving her hand from Qrow's ass to his belt, tugging it insistently.

Yang wasn't sure what to think, or even how to do so, as Raven's thighs squeezed her head harder, muffling the other sounds and further isolating her under the skirt. She moaned into her as she tried to rub her own thighs together to alleviate the unbearable heat gnawing at her sex, getting a sharp twist of her nipple as a reward. She wanted to resist and thresh, but at the same time the very same heat made sure that she did not want to resist the domination, the conflicting feelings tangling inside her as she kept lapping up Raven's juices. She craned her neck upwards to reach Raven's clit and sucked on it, flinching as two hands slammed on her hair to keep her there, along with a low growl of something. Understanding the message, Yang kept doing the sucking motion harder and faster until the grip on her hair grew painful and Raven moaned loudly, first freezing and then with her hips bucking intermittently as she rode her high. She felt dizzy from the pressure and lack of air until Raven finally leaned forward and threw away her skirt, letting Yang gulp in fresh air. Yang blinked at the sudden brightness and breathed deeply, her thoughts disjointed as she attempted to take stock of what had happened while she had been down under.

Firstly, Raven was fully naked now. She had seen much of the same before in a mirror. What drew her eyes next was Blake, kneeling similarly naked on the floor but bent over and locked in a heated kiss with Raven. All together, it made some wires cross in Yang's brain which hadn't touched before, her sex clenching as Raven's hand shot forward to grasp the back of Blake's head, pulling the black-haired pair into a deeper kiss. Blake jerked and gasped, breaking the kiss suddenly, Raven just smiling and taking Blake's lower lip between her teeth and tugging it before drawing away, but not letting go of her hair.

"Yang, fuck," Blake mumbled, staring at her with her eyes glazed over and cat ears twitching as she jerked again. Yang stared back for a second until Blake jerked for the third time, making Yang's eyes shoot to the two hands gripping Blake's hips and then to behind her, where she was greeted by Qrow's smirk and wink as he thrust forward again, making Blake bite her lip. The motion made Yang feel achingly empty, her arms still trapped under Raven's weight so she was unable to do anything but stew in it, watching the bliss on Blake's face.

Raven had other plans though, and using her grip on Blake's hair, she wrenched her forwards and down, interrupting Blake's moan with a yelp as she was yanked down against Yang's face. Yang sputtered for half a second before nature took over, moving onto a frantic and needy kiss, sharing Raven's taste with Blake who responded with an unabashed moan. Yang whined into the kiss, Qrow's every thrust sending a throb into her own sex while Blake's hands found her hair, one intertwining right up to her scalp and the other palming her jaw.

Raven chuckled above her, moving to the side and freeing Yang's arms. The moment the pressure lifted, Yang moved them down to get rid of her own pants until Raven gripped them and pressed them back to the sides firmly. "My, she's even subbier than you are, Qrow," she murmured and let go of the wrists. Yang pressed her hands into fists but kept them there, the unsaid order heavy like chains.

"Oh shut up," Qrow grunted, his point emphasized as Blake moaned into Yang. "Don't pretend you haven't been the one begging more than a few times."

Raven hummed noncommittally and pulled back entirely, the weight on the bed shifting as she positioned herself between Yang's legs and started slowly undoing her belt. Yang moaned and bucked her hips, the need driving her insane as Raven tortuously slowly shimmied down her pants and underwear, her arousal so overflowing that it stretched between her sex and panties. She felt exposed, more than ever with the air conditioning caressing her overheated sex, the feeling multiplying and making her jerk and whine as Raven blew air over her cunt.

Blake had at some point unconsciously given up on the kiss, just panting and moaning into Yang's mouth as Qrow filled her again and again. She didn't know it could feel this good, this wonderful ache filling her with every thrust. How long had it been since the last time? She wasn't sure, and she really wasn't in the mood for thinking about Adam now as Yang's breath was so close to hers.

"I think she's suffered enough for now," Raven said from somewhere in front of her, Blake blinking leaning back as Yang was hauled to her feet, Raven quickly pushing her down to her knees in front of Blake. Yang mumbled something dizzily, the sound degrading to a moan as Raven reached around and unceremoniously shoved her fingers into Yang's dripping sex. Raven stared at Blake with a hungry look and put her other hand to rest on Yang's throat, pulling them close together.

The sharp scent of her partner's arousal hung heavily in the air and she almost fell forward, clumsily grasping Yang's shoulders and dropping Qrow out of his rhythm, the bursts of pleasure stopping briefly. Yang yelped as Raven shoved her forwards to meet Blake, shunting them closer until their knees were touching, Yang's arms wrapping around her and pressing their breasts together. Blake's mind was fogging over as Qrow resumed his thrusts, so she just went for a sloppy kiss, with one hand pulling Yang's head close and the other roaming aimlessly, kneading and caressing what skin it found as the pressure built up to a breaking point.

"Don't—stop," she moaned as she started to peak, pushing back to meet the thrusts and trying to bend over, pressing herself harder against Yang in the process. Qrow sped up, her walls clamping on him as she held her breath, eyes fluttering shut. Suddenly, she felt a hand in her hair again, barely managing to blink before Raven pulled her into a savage kiss, the bite on her lip tossing her over. She whined and jerked as the climax spread through her, making her legs shake as she squeezed the cock still pounding in and out of her. Raven let her go, shoving her head away by the hair roughly, and Blake slumped against Yang, burying her head in the yellow hair as her whole body rippled and shook as the orgasm just kept going.

Yang gasped breathlessly as Raven kept pumping into her, the roughness lighting her up easily. The breasts pressing against her back and the firm hold on Yang's throat made it impossible to forget Raven's presence, and it almost felt like she was being _used_ as she was toyed with so roughly. The thought made her clench when she knew it shouldn't have, but with the fingers crooking inside her making her see stars, she didn't want to dwell in it. Not when it felt this good and with Blake climaxing right up against her, each thrust pushing them closer together. She tried to focus and slid her hand down Blake's quivering body, starting to roll her fingers around her clitoris.

There was a shrieked _'yes!'_ inside Yang's hair as Blake seized, followed by a sharp, screaming jolt of pain on Yang's shoulder as Blake reflexively bit down. Yang's eyes bulged as her brain short-circuited itself, pain and pleasure mixing together into an intense, explosive orgasm. She moaned incoherently and clenched as Raven squeezed her throat briefly, the bliss wiping out her current train of thought, with Raven only humming in her ear and speeding up to drive her climax higher and not letting it drop.

Blake was in heaven, a powerful orgasm washing over her as she buried herself in the crook of Yang's neck, pulling her close and feeling how her body quivered against hers. Her nose was filled with the scent of her shampoo and sweat, and she was breathing in rapidly to get more of it. More Yang. Was the metallic taste in her mouth blood? She hoped it wasn't blood. She lost track of that when she heard Qrow grunt behind her and speed up even more, hitting her increasingly sore walls harder. She let go of Yang's shoulder and groaned, clamping down as she could until she heard a satisfying groan spill from behind as Qrow thrust deep into her. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, and she imagined feeling the seed being pumped into her, rope after rope splashing against her clenching walls.

"Fuck, that was good," Qrow groaned behind her and started pulling out, Blake's snatch still clamping onto his cock as it slid out, cum dribbling down her slit. She was shaken out of her gooey reverie as Yang choked and arched, bucking her hips against Raven's still-pistoning fingers.

"Finished already?" Raven asked, one of her red eyes meeting Blake's as she kept going. "I'm sure Yang has quite a few more in her still." Yang shivered and clenched, groaning something through her teeth as the pleasure kept wracking her body and covering her in a sheen of sweat.

"Don't be a bitch, now," Qrow said with a sigh as she pulled out of Blake fully. "Unless you want to finish with just the three of us with Yang out cold."

"Ugh, fine..." Raven said with a tone that should have been accompanied with a pout and a roll of her eyes. She slowed down and pulled out, letting go of her hold on Yang's throat to her shoulder to support her as Yang slumped down with a strong exhale, leaning heavily on Blake.

"What in the fuck was that..." Yang mumbled as she caught her breath, using her slightly shaking hands to try to comb some semblance of order into her hair.

"That, my dear, was the warm-up," Raven said cheerily, the tone making Blake shiver. 'Cheery Raven' had much of the same ring to it as 'bubblegum with razorblades' did. Apparently unfettered by the reaction, Raven pulled Yang back and pressed on, "Now, I think it's high time my dear brother experiences that silky mouth of yours, no?"

Blake looked back at Qrow, then to Yang, then to Raven, cycling a few times between the three before shuffling over, letting Qrow step in as Yang shook her hair away from her face and looked up to him.

"Excellent," Raven purred, pushing Yang to the side and locking eyes with Blake who suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. "We still have a good number of hours to kill."

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/bNRqrws2Gho


End file.
